


Puppy Tails - Midnight Texts

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock texts John in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Midnight Texts

Midnight texts

Gladstone’s snoring.  
SH

What? It’s midnight Sherlock I was asleep.  
JW

Gladstone’s keeping me awake.  
SH

Wake him up then.  
JW

But he’s asleep John.  
SH

So was I until a minute ago. Hang on, why are you texting me you’re downstairs.  
JW

Could you move him for me?  
SH

No!!!!! Move him yourself.  
JW

I can’t.  
SH

Why can’t you move him prey tell.  
JW

He fell asleep on my back.  
SH

Oh bloody hell Sherlock. I’m getting up now and I’m going to strangle you when I get down there.  
JW

Mrs Hudson popped up in the morning to check that the boys were alright. Sherlock was asleep face down on the sofa. Gladstone was curled into a ball in the curve of his back. John was asleep in his chair a soft smile on his lips his head directed toward Sherlock and Gladstone.


End file.
